Let the Truth or Dare Game Begin!
by LilMinionOfDoom
Summary: It's just a game, what's so bad? -I advise not to read if you like organization...-
1. Default Chapter

Discliamer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of these characters in this story.  
  
Kazuki Takahashi does ^-^ I also don't own Justin Timberlake *cringes*...  
  
Characters in chapter one:  
  
Yugi Mutou and Yami  
  
Téa Gardner  
  
Joey Wheeler  
  
Tristan Taylor  
  
Seto Kaiba  
  
Ryou and Bakura  
  
Malik Ishtar  
  
Mai Valentine  
  
**Thanx to my beta reader Xx-One-Odd-Gurl-xX for re-doing the format!! *huggles here once again... ^^*  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter One: Let the Game Begin!  
  
Yugi and friends are at Yugi and Yami's house for a sleep over... Well, everyone is bored while  
  
Malik thinks of a great idea...  
  
Malik all of a sudden jumps up and says, "Hey, since we are all bored and crap why don't we play a game of truth or dare?"  
  
Everyone gave Malik blank stares while saying, "Uhh..."   
  
"Come on, please?" Malik half whined while giving everyone giant watery puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Malik does have a point, we don't have anything to do and no one else will come up with another game to play so..." Yugi added in, agreeing with Malik.  
  
Téa, in a really annoying voice said, "I totally agree with Yugi! Let's play."  
  
Joey gave Tea a slightly skeptical look while pointing out, "I thought dat you didn't want to play, like the rest of us..."  
  
"Well, everyone has to agree with Yugi, right? He's so... so... innocent looking..." Tea said while drifting off in one of her day dreams about Yugi.  
  
Tristan rolled his eyes. "Riigghhtt..."  
  
Yami intervened and said, "Ok, whatever. Lets just play, ok?"  
  
Everyone looked at the former Pharaoh before replying in unison "Okie."  
  
Ryou then inquired, "Who should go first? "  
  
Bakura jumped up and yelled, "ME!!"  
  
"Great..." Malik said while look at the tomb robber.  
  
Bakura faked a innocent look while stating, "What? Just cuz I'm evil and stuff doesn't mean I'm gonna ask something or dare someone to do or say something that they'll regret."  
  
Mai pouted in crossed her arms while demanding, "How come I've barely been part of this conversation??"  
  
Seto look over at Mai before replying, "Because, you're annoying and you're a skank. No one wants to talk to you."  
  
Mai glared at Seto before almost yelling, "You shouldn't be talking, Kaiba. You're just an evil son of a..."  
  
That's when Yugi stepped into the conversation, "Come on guys, let's not fight. We want this to be a friendly game!"  
  
Téa, once again having to agree with whatever Yugi said, stated, "Yeah! We've all gotta be friends."  
  
"That gave me a long time to think... Ok, anyway, lets play! Ok, uhh..." Bakura then looked around the room before finding his first victim. "Joey! Truth or dare?"  
  
"Uhh..." Joey then thought for a second. "truth!"  
  
Bakura looked a bit disappointed at his choice before asking, "Ok, if you had to choose between kissing Mai or hearing Téa make those little friendship thingies, which would you choose?  
  
Joey gets a blank look on his face at Bakura's question.  
  
Bakura got irritated and yelled, "Well?!?!"  
  
"I guess..." Joey began, "Mai..."  
  
Mai put her hand on her chest in a girlish way before saying, "Oh my gosh..."  
  
Téa glared at Joey before saying, rather loudly, "Well I never! How come you don't like my friendship speeches?"  
  
Joey just looked up at the ceiling before casually stating, "Well, in my opinion, they're a waste of time."  
  
"And a waste of time to kick some peoples asses in Duel Monsters." Yami added in with a smirk on his face.  
  
Téa crossed her arms, stuck her hose into the air, then made a 'hmph' like sound.  
  
Joey rubbed his hands together then said, "OK! I'm next. Lets see... I pick you! Ryou!!"  
  
"Me? Umm, I'll pick truth also." Ryou said a bit uncertainty.  
  
"You guys are sooo boring!" Joey said before thinking for a moment and saying, "Wait, never mind. I picked truth too. Ok, Ryou.... do you wear nail polish?"  
  
Ryou blinked before asking, "What kind of question was that?"  
  
Joey rolled his eyes. "It was a truth or dare question."  
  
Ryou frowned slightly. "I know! But it was dumb..."  
  
Joey ignored Ryous comment and asked, "Well, do you? I'm thinkin' your just trying to get out of this."  
  
Ryou sighed, "I don't wear nail polish."  
  
Joey looked skeptically at Ryou while saying, "Uh huh. Right."  
  
Ryou frowned again. "Right, I don't!" He then looked around before saying, "Its my turn now. Seto!"  
  
"What?? No not me, I quit!" Seto proclaimed before hiding behind his over-sized trench coat.  
  
Ryou pounted. "Aww... come on. Don't quit, I won't give you something bad."  
  
Seto peeked out from behind his trench coat. "Fine! Whatever... just give me a dumb dare!"  
  
Ryou looked at Seto a bit oddly before he then said, "Uh, ok? You wanted to quit and now you're picking a dare? Ok, um..."  
  
Malik got a bit agitated at the slowness of the game and said, "Come on you sissy British boy!"  
  
"Don't diss the Brits!" Ryou stated while holding up the United Kingdom flag. "Ok, since he said that, your gonna get it big time! I dare you to go into Yugi's grandpa's room, get out one of his cool bandanas and put it on your head. And if you would, Bakura, get Yugi's CD player out and also his Justin Timberlake CD. We're gonna have some fun here, Muahahahahaha!!"  
  
Everyone starred in awe of Ryou. "Whoa..."  
  
Bakura smirked at his light before going into Yugi's room and gets what Ryou needs. He then came back, smiling evily. "Okie! I got it"  
  
Ryou smile happily before saying, "Great. Now, Seto, go into Grandpa's room and get a bandana, and put it on your head. Then, come back out here for further instructions."  
  
Seto mumbles some words that no one wants to hear and goes up to Yugi's grandpa's room. He then returned three minutes later with a black bandana on his head.  
  
"Hahaha! Looky, I'm serious little Kaiba..." Yami proclaimed while pointing and laughing at the CEO.  
  
Seto glared at Yami. "Ok, I got this thing on. Now what?"  
  
Ryou smiled then said, "Now, take off your trench coat, and lets see. Yugi, what is a good song on here?"  
  
"Umm..." Yugi began then thought for a minute. "ooh! 'Cry Me a River' is a great song."  
  
Ryou nodded. "Ok, I like that song too, kinda. Seto, you have to sing' Cry Me a River' for all of us."  
  
Seto eyes widened as he demanded, "What?? No way, the bandana and coat thing was bad, but this?"  
  
Malik smirked and then pointed his Millennium Rod at Seto.  
  
Seto glared at Malik. "Grr! Fine, tell me when to start."  
  
Mai laughed lightly before declaring, "This is gonna be great."  
  
Tristan looked at Main then agreed, "Yeah! All we need is a video camera, hey Yugi... do you have one?"  
  
"No we don't. You all better be quiet, the sooner you do, the faster we get to make fun of Kaiba!" Yami said, answering for his light.  
  
Bakura stood up and said, "I'll go plug the radio in and put on the CD. Uhh, this song, Cry Me a River, is number 5, right?"  
  
Yugi nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Bakura then put on the CD, and a raining affect type of music starts, along with the Me-me-me-me thingy.  
  
Ryou smirked, with his face resembling his yamis a bit too much. "Start whenever, Seto."  
  
Seto glared. "You idiots! I'm never gonna forgive you!" He then started singing, in a really neat voice actually.  
  
((A.N: Regard this if you want... If you do... I'll tell you what happend at the end of this... song... I was dumb when i wrote this. ))  
  
You were my sun  
  
You were my earth  
  
But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no.  
  
So you took a chance  
  
And made other plans.  
  
But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no.  
  
You don't have to say, what you did  
  
I already know, I found out from him  
  
Now there's just no chance  
  
For you and me, there'll never be  
  
And don't it make you sad about it?  
  
You told me you loved me  
  
Why did you leave me all alone?  
  
Now you tell me you need me  
  
When you call me, on the phone.  
  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
  
With some other guy.  
  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
  
To cry, cry me a river  
  
Cry me a river  
  
Cry me a river, yeah yeah.  
  
I know that they say  
  
That somethings are better left unsaid.  
  
It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it  
  
All of these things people told me  
  
Keep messing with my head.  
  
You should've picked honesty  
  
Then you may not have blown it.  
  
You don't have to say, what you did,  
  
I already know, I found out from him.  
  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be.  
  
And don't it make you sad about it?  
  
You told me you loved me  
  
Why did you leave me, all alone?  
  
Now you tell me you need me  
  
When you call me, on the phone.  
  
But girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
  
With some other guy   
  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
  
To cry, cry me a river  
  
Cry me a river  
  
Cry me a river, yeah yeah  
  
Joey comes in to sing this part.  
  
Oh, The damage is done  
  
So I guess I be leaving  
  
Seto looks at him weirdly, but goes back onto singing the rest of the song, by himself.  
  
You don't have to say, what you did,  
  
I already know, I found out from him  
  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
  
And don't it make you sad about it?  
  
Cry me a river  
  
Cry me a river, oh  
  
((A.N!!! Stop here!... Ok, Joey sang in the middle of the song... Now some of the fic will make sence. ^_^))  
  
Everyone starred in awe. ".... Wow ...."  
  
Seto got an embarrassing look on his face. "Uhh... ok. I never knew I could sing like that."  
  
Joey boasted, "Yeah, me neither. I sang pretty good, didn't I?"  
  
Téa rolled her eyes. "All you did was say the same thing over and over in a deep voice, Joey."  
  
Joey blinked. "Oh yeah, I forgot bout dat."  
  
"Now I get to choose who goes next. I can't get back at Ryou, then he'd just get back at me again." Seto said as he looked around the room. "so I pick Yami to go next!"  
  
Yami just rolled his eyes at Seto before saying, "For the love of Ra! You baka! I pick... dare!"  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
All done!  
  
Please review. 


	2. Let the Truth or Dare Game Begin!

*********************************************************************************  
  
Discliamer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of these character in this. Nor do I own anykind of coke/pop, candy, or anything else in it that sounds like it wouldn't belong to me...  
  
Characters in chapter two:  
  
Yugi Mutou and Yami  
  
Téa Gardner  
  
Joey Wheeler  
  
Tristan Taylor  
  
Seto Kaiba  
  
Ryou and Bakura  
  
Malik Ishtar  
  
Mai Valentine  
  
Yugi's grandpa   
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Two: Let the Games Begin!  
  
Seto glared at Yami in surprise. "Dare? Ha! You picked the wrong guy to give out dares."  
  
Yami said in confidence, "I am not scared of anything! I helped save the world 5000 years ago, now why should I, fret you, Kaiba?"  
  
"Wait and see..." Kaiba said.  
  
Mai squealed, annoyed, "Ooh... scary. You guys are SO boring! I mean come on, you didn't even pick me yet! How fun is a game without me? Obviously none of you know! You know what? I'm getting my pj's on, washing my beautiful face..."  
  
"Haha, she said beautiful face. Who could like a face... like that? I mean come on,  
  
and your clothes! What's up with that? Like Kaiba said before, you look like a skank! Especially with Yugi around." exclaimed Tristan.  
  
Yugi look angered. "I'm the same age as you, Tristan..."  
  
Tristan sighed and said, "Yeah, but still. You don't deserve to see that."  
  
"Again, lets all stop fighting and get on with the game, please?" Yuugi asked again.  
  
"Again, I agree with Yugi!" squealed Téa.  
  
Mai said annoyed, "Téa, Téa, Téa... when are you gonna learn to keep your big 'Ooh, lets all be friends' mouth shut? As the oldest here, I should NOT be the one getting picked on. I'm going to do as I said before. Going To Bed! Good night!!" She stomps up the stairs to the bathroom to get ready and trips. Which in doing so, woke up Yugi's grandpa.  
  
"What was that?" Grandpa asked sleepily.  
  
Yugi responded, "Nothing, Grandpa. Mai just got a little mad at us."  
  
Malik yelled, "A LITTLE MAD?? I called that super bomb of destruction and madness mad."  
  
Grandpa said, "I'm going back to bed now, you all behave yourselves." and started to walk off to bed.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Kids, what is up with them being so... mad these days?" Grandpa said, muttering to himself.  
  
Seto looked very annoyed. "Geez, everything always gets postponed here. It takes like ten minutes just to give a little dare to someone! Well, anyway I'm going to give Yami his dare!"  
  
Everyone nodded their heads at Kaiba's statement.  
  
"Ok, Yami. I dare you to get a bag of sugar and eat the whole thing. Then after that, I'll give you more instructions." Seto said.  
  
Yami looks happy, then runs off to the kitchen to get a new bag of sugar. Leaving Yugi behind looking scared.  
  
17 minute later, Yami is done... Well, looking very much out of it.  
  
Yami jumped around yelling, "Wow! I'm so hyper! I have no clue of what the hell   
  
I'm doing..."  
  
Seto looked as if he accomplished a very good thing and said, "That's exactly what I wanted."  
  
"Yami? Are you alright?" Yugi asked his yami, concerned.  
  
"Hell yeah! Teehehe"  
  
Seto gave his awaiting instructions, "Now Yami, the time has come! I want you to take off everything, except your boxers. Then, dance around the room like you have no care in the world. For three minutes. Then, make out with, none other that Téa."  
  
Téa looks shocked, along with everyone else.  
  
After about 1 minute of everyone just staring at Yami acting weird from his experience with the sugar, they all manage to yell out, "Noo! Don't do it Yami! Take a chicken!"  
  
Yami starts dancing the Cha-Cha In his Dark Magician boxers...  
  
3 minutes later Seto commanded that Yami stopped, and motioned towards Téa.  
  
Yami, still being very much hyper said, "Okie!" He starts moving in towards Téa. ((A.N: ... Remember! I wrote this before I liked yaoi! *cringes))  
  
Téa blushes like mad, but goes in for it too.  
  
After about five seconds, they finished.  
  
"Aww!! LOVEBIRDS!" exclaimed Joey.  
  
Yugi starts covering his face with his hands, then goes to get a pop in the kitchen while Bakura and Malik look sickened.  
  
"I better get a pop too. Anyone else want one?" asked Tristan.  
  
Seto said, "I bet Téa does! But yeah, I want a Sprite."  
  
Téa stated, "No, I wouldn't like anything to drink now, Tristan. Thank you though. Well, I'm exhausted, I'm going to bed. Good night! And uh, Yami?"  
  
"Yes, Téa? WAIT!! Before you go! I like you! Ra, am I hyper or what?!? But, I meant that." Yami yelled somewhat.  
  
"That's what I was going to say, that you're hyper and... Oh well, I'm getting ready for bed." Téa then went upstairs to get ready.  
  
Yugi comes back into the living room, when Yami said I like you, then he turned on his heels and walked back into the kitchen to get some chips.  
  
Téa walks past Yugi, thinking ' Whats the matter with him?' Then says, "Wait! Yugi, are you ok?" while grabbing some chips.  
  
Yugi nods his head.  
  
Téa asked, "Yeah...? You don't have to tell me, I can tell. You have a little crush on me, am I right?"  
  
Yugi nods his head then blushes. ((A.N: GAH!!! *hides* I was so dumb))  
  
"Well I'm gonna get ready for bed. Goodnight Yugi!"  
  
"Goodnight, Téa!"   
  
All of a sudden, Tristan jumps out behind the kitchen island and says, "I saw the whole thing! I'm telling Yami!"  
  
Yugi jumps back, surprised, " No, Tristan! Please don't! Please? We all are best friends, I don't want to get in trouble or anything."  
  
"Geez Yug. It's not like she made out with you. All you did was say you liked her." Tristan stated.  
  
"Then why are you going to tell Yami?" Yugi asked, almost crying.  
  
Tristan looks dumbfounded then starts to turn on his heels to get  
  
out of the kitchen with the Sprite and Coke when Téa walks in and demands, "What the hell is the matter with you?! Yugi, are you alright?"  
  
Yugi nods. While Tristan states, "I thought you were getting ready for bed."  
  
" Well, I came out here to get a drink and take my pills."   
  
"Pills??" Tristan asked.  
  
Everyone comes in the kitchen, hearing the word pills.  
  
Téa looks surprised. "Woah. Yeah pills, birth-"  
  
Seto boasts, "Just like Mai, she's a whore!"  
  
"I never knew you..." Ryou and Malik said surprised also.  
  
Téa shakes her head furiously, "No! Its not for that reason! I'm not a whore or anything else that's floating through all of your heads!"  
  
Malik asks, "Then, why do you take them?"  
  
Téa responds, "Personal girl stuff, not getting pregnant or anything. Sheesh!"  
  
Yugi still crying says, "You guys better knock it off! She doesn't deserve to be talked to that, and she has the right to keep the true reason why she takes them to herself!"  
  
Téa blushes and squeals, "That was really nice Yugi!" She then hugs him.  
  
"Hey! Where's my hug?" Yami asks, still hyper.  
  
Téa then hugs Yami. "Yay!" Yami yells.  
  
"Weren't you all playing truth or dare? What happened while we were in the kitchen?" asks Téa.  
  
"Seto and Malik had to kiss..." Bakura said, disgusted.  
  
"Yeah I hated that! I was gonna come out here to get a pop, so regard my coming in here." Malik stated.  
  
Seto said, "I hated it too! If you hated it, why did you come out here, in the middle of our bunched up group running into the kitchen, at the same exact second Tristan said... pills?"  
  
"Because I said, I wanted a fucking drink!! Geez! Shut the fuck up before I send you to the Shadow Realm!" Malik yelled, pulling out his Millennium Rod.  
  
While everyone is arguing, Téa gets some water and takes the pill. "Well, I'm going to bed, for the fourth time!"  
  
Everyone stops arguing.  
  
Tristan thought he forgot something then remembered and said, "Oh! Yami! Yugi said he liked Téa!"  
  
"Noo!" Yugi cries.  
  
"So? I don't care. Yugi's my best friend! Ever! In five thousand years!" Yami says proudly.  
  
Yugi brightens up, "Thanks Yami! You're a true friend!"  
  
"No problem, aibou. Well the secret is out... Geez Tristan, you keep dumb secrets. I want to know- wait... I have an idea... Muahaha!"  
  
Tristan looks scared, well, he should be!  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Ok! I re-did the format of this too. Muahaha! Err, I hated how I wrote this chapter the first time. If you guys read this chapter before, I deleted some stuff and changed things a bit. Oh well! ^^; Later! *goes to re-format chapter 3 and 4...* Don't get me wrong, its fun, but boring. 


	3. Honda's Secret is Finally Out!

*************************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat, I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor do I own Michael Jackson.  
  
*cringes* So what if I live by Gary, Indiana? That doesn't mean I have to be a fan of  
  
his!  
  
I have decided to use the Japanese names in here from now on. If you don't know  
  
who everyone is for some reason...  
  
Yugi is Yuugi.  
  
Yami is Yami  
  
Téa is Anzu  
  
Joey is Jounouchi or Jou  
  
Tristan is Honda  
  
Malik and Marik (Malik's Yami)  
  
Ryou and Bakura  
  
Seto Kaiba is Kaiba  
  
Mai is well, Mai  
  
I mention Serenity in here... She's Shizuka  
  
Oh thank you all for those FOUR reviews.. -_- I need more people! Flames,  
  
whatever I don't care!!! ^_^  
  
*don't flame me just cuz I said that either -_-*  
  
Oh! Theres just a bit of Yaoi. Not too much tho.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: Honda's Secret is Fianlly Out!  
  
~In the last chapter, Yami had an idea. Here it is ^-^~  
  
Honda, still looking scared asked, "Yami? What are you going to do...?"  
  
Yami gets psycotic look in eyes and evily asks, "Honda... truth or dare?"  
  
Honda puts his hands behind his head and starts laughing sheepily. "I pick dare..."  
  
Yami grins, looking accomplished. "Ha! Whats your best kept secret?"  
  
"So thats what you were talking about before. Uhh, I don't want to say." Honda says.  
  
"You better say it..." Yami demands, still looking psycotic.  
  
Honda waits a while before saying, "Ah! Ok, I... I have a crush on... Pegasus."  
  
Yuugi's eyes grow wide. "What about Shizuka? I thought you loved girls more than anything!"  
  
"Yeah, I still do. But she never notices me... I don't love Pegasus, I just like his voice and... hair."  
  
"Well then, maybe I should tell my secret too. I love my Blue Eyes White  
  
Dragon!" Kaiba says in a chibi voice.  
  
Jou states, "We should all be glad the girls and Gramps are all asleep."  
  
Everyone except Honda and Kaiba nod their heads, until the phone rings.  
  
"Well now thats gonna wake em' all up..." Jou says.  
  
Yami gets up to answer the phone. "I'll get it. Moshi-moshi. Mutou residence, who is this?"  
  
"I need to talk to Honda." says the person on the other line.  
  
Yami asks, "Would you please tell me who you are?"  
  
"I'll give you one clue. I sorta resemble Michael Jackson."  
  
"Umm. Ok? Here Hon-"  
  
"WHO AM I?" yells the unknown man.  
  
"I don't know..." Yami says shakily.  
  
"Darn. Come on! Its me! Pegasus!!"  
  
"Pegasus?!" Yami yells, shoked.  
  
"What the fuck? I killed that guy!" Bakura yelled, angered very much indeed.  
  
Pegasus says, "Who said I wasn't? Nah! Just playin' Yami-boy!"  
  
Yami quickly hands Honda the phone.  
  
"Uh, hello?"  
  
"Oh, Honda-san! I heard you say that you like me! Oh! I'm so  
  
happy!! So when are we going to go on a date? My treat, whenever, wherever..."  
  
"Let me think about that." Honda puts his hand over phone and asks the others, "what should I do guys? He wants to go on a date."  
  
Jou whispers, "Just say yes!"  
  
"I don't know about this you guys..." Yuugi says unsure.  
  
Kaiba randomly says, "Oh, how I love my dragon!" He then hugs his BEWD plushie.  
  
"Hey, there will be one less air head in the room, so why not?" Jou says.  
  
Honda sarcasticly says, "Hey, thanks for standing up for me, bud..."  
  
"Haha! Your welcome!!" Jou said not getting Honda's sarcasm.  
  
Pegasus is still waiting on the phone. "Well...?"  
  
Honda thinks and says unsure, "Uhh.. sure?"  
  
"Yipee!! So! What time shall I come? Where shall we go? Oh! Theres so much to do Honda-san!" says a very excited Pegasus, in a girly-voice.  
  
"Seven? You pick the place I guess." Honda says.  
  
Pegasus, still in his girly-voice says, "Goodie! Seven at night it is, tomorrow! The place will be a surprise! See ya! Hehe!"  
  
Honda sighs. "Well... we should get back to the game."  
  
"Maybe we should stop for a while. I think its getting out of hand just a tad  
  
bit." Ryou states.  
  
Yuugi says slowly, "I agree. But Malik, Bakura, and I haven't gone yet..."  
  
Malik states, "I don't want to go. I might get himuliated. If I had my yami here,  
  
I would definetly wouldln't want to keep playing..."  
  
"Yeah... I agree with Malik. About the not playing part that is." Bakura says.  
  
Kaiba is asleep still hugging his plushie, everyone notices because hes mumbling.  
  
"I got an idea," Bakura says evily, "I know its kind of obvious. But shouldn't we do  
  
something to Kaiba?"  
  
"Like what? Aha! I see. Bakura, our minds are the best above all!" Malik says confidently. All of a sudden Marik comes through Yuugi's front door.  
  
"Muahaha! The Millenium Rod should take care of all of this!" Marik sadiscally says, pointing the Millennium Rod at Kaiba.  
  
"Woah! How the hell did you get here?" asked Malik, surprised at his yami's sudden appearance.  
  
Marik states his reason, "Well, I noticed you and Bakura there talking about taking his plushie. Stupid high priest he is, isn't he?"  
  
Yami, angered, says, "He was MY High Preist. Only I, Ancient Pharaoh of Egypt, Yami, shall call him stupid!"  
  
"Shut up Pharaoh! Before I take your Millenium Puzzle and make all people bow down to me and call ME Pharaoh! Bwahaha!!!" states both Marik and Malik.  
  
Bakura suggests, "So, should we take his plushie?"  
  
Honda happily says, "Yes. And hey! I can take it to Pegasus tomorrow! As like, a presentor something."  
  
"Yeah, thats a good idea. But won't it have like Kaiba's drool all over it?" Yuugi asked, concerened about his friends soon-to-be-present to his date.  
  
"Possibly. But can't we wash it in the washing machine or something?"  
  
"At one in the morning? Wouldn't he wake up?" Yuugi asks.  
  
"It was a thought..." Honda sighs.  
  
"Maybe we can wash it in the sink?" suggests Bakura.  
  
"Grand idea, Bakura!" Ryou exclaims.  
  
Bakura nods. When Yami asks, "Who's gonna have the honors of taking it out of his arms?" Everyone then shift their heads to the former Pharaoh.  
  
Yami backs up into the couch, scared. "I guess that means... me?"  
  
Marik yells, "Yes, Pharaoh! You, you, you, you! Muahahaha!"  
  
"I was just wondering, Marik, how come you have to do you manical laugh after everything you say? I mean yes, I do it too. But not as much as you."  
  
Marik says, "Because, I want to take over the world. You want to too, right? We should all get used to laughing manicly after everything. Hahahaha!"  
  
"I... see. Muahahaha" Malik says until he starts to cough.  
  
Jou, freaked out, says, "Right. You guys do that. I'm going to see if Girls Gone Wild is on or something." He then walked upstairs to the family room.  
  
"I'm coming with!" Honda yells, tagging along with his best friend.  
  
Bakura states, "I thought you liked Pegasus."  
  
"I said I still like girls, didn't I?" Honda yelled back.  
  
"Don't talk back to me!!"  
  
Ryou whispers, "Please... Don't wake Kaiba up."  
  
Kabia shifts in his sleep, then says "Plushie of Ra. Don't leave me...  
  
I love you..."  
  
Yuugi sighs. "That was close. Ok Yami, I'm gonna count down from ten. At one, take that plushie. Ready?"  
  
Yami thinks until...  
  
"10..."  
  
Yami studders, "I didn't..."  
  
"9..."  
  
"... say any..."  
  
"8..."  
  
"... thing."  
  
"7..."  
  
"I'm ready start coun-"  
  
"6..."  
  
"Wait, he already..."  
  
"5..."  
  
"started cou-"  
  
"4..."  
  
"...nting."  
  
Yuugi sighs, finally finishing his counting fast. "3... 2... 1... go!"  
  
Yami squeals. "Yuugi! You counted to fast!"  
  
Yugi, being very annoyed at his darker half, yells, "Yami!"  
  
Yami mumbles then quietly goes to Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba, still sleep talking, mumbles, "Yay... Plushie of Ra.... you came..." Then he pulls Yami in his arms and hugs him.  
  
Yami sweat drops and asks shakily, "Uhh, guys? Help...?"  
  
Marik and Bakura point at Yami holding their sides of laughing too hard, saying, "Hahaha! Look, its the all powerful Pharaoh! Asking...for... hehehe.. HELP! Hahahaha!" They both eventually fall on the ground.  
  
Yami tries to squirm out of Kaiba's grasp. "Not funny!"  
  
"I'll help!", chirps Yuugi.  
  
"Be quiet, mortal! He can do this on his own." Bakura halfway whispered.  
  
Yugi looks hurt, and listens to Bakura. He thought it was best for him.  
  
Yami started thinking to himself, 'Aha! I can say, I, the Plushie of Ra, command...  
  
This is going to be great!'  
  
"Hey Yami, what are you doing?" Yuugi asks.  
  
"I have an idea. It should work." stated Yami.  
  
Malik asked, "Yes, and it is...?"  
  
Yami stared saying in a mystical-like voice, "Kaaiiibbaaaa... listen to mee... I, the Plushie of Ra, command you, Seto Kaiba, to give me your royal Blue Eyes White Dragon plushie."  
  
Kaiba mumbles, "Anything for you... Plushie of Ra..." He hands Yami the slobbery Blue Eyes plushie.  
  
Yami desperatley asks, "Could you also let go of me?"  
  
"Yes, master..." Kaiba lets go of Yami.  
  
Yami gets up and brushes himself off. "Well, I *************************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat, I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor do I own Michael Jackson.  
  
*cringes* So what if I live by Gary, Indiana? That doesn't mean I have to be a fan of  
  
his!  
  
I have decided to use the Japanese names in here from now on. If you don't know  
  
who everyone is for some reason...  
  
Yugi is Yuugi.  
  
Yami is Yami  
  
Téa is Anzu  
  
Joey is Jounouchi or Jou  
  
Tristan is Honda  
  
Malik and Marik (Malik's Yami)  
  
Ryou and Bakura  
  
Seto Kaiba is Kaiba  
  
Mai is well, Mai  
  
I mention Serenity in here... She's Shizuka  
  
Oh thank you all for those FOUR reviews.. -_- I need more people! Flames,  
  
whatever I don't care!!! ^_^  
  
*don't flame me just cuz I said that either -_-*  
  
Oh! There's just a bit of Yaoi. Not too much though.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: Honda's Secret is Finally Out!  
  
~In the last chapter, Yami had an idea. Here it is ^-^~  
  
Honda, still looking scared asked, "Yami? What are you going to do...?"  
  
Yami gets psychotic look in eyes and evilly asks, "Honda... truth or dare?"  
  
Honda puts his hands behind his head and starts laughing sheepily. "I pick dare..."  
  
Yami grins, looking accomplished. "Ha! What's your best kept secret?"  
  
"So that's what you were talking about before. Uhh, I don't want to say." Honda says.  
  
"You better say it..." Yami demands, still looking psychotic.  
  
Honda waits a while before saying, "Ah! Ok, I... I have a crush on... Pegasus."  
  
Yuugi's eyes grow wide. "What about Shizuka? I thought you loved girls more than anything!"  
  
"Yeah, I still do. But she never notices me... I don't love Pegasus, I just like his voice and... hair."  
  
"Well then, maybe I should tell my secret too. I love my Blue Eyes White  
  
Dragon!" Kaiba says in a chibi voice.  
  
Jou states, "We should all be glad the girls and Gramps are all asleep."  
  
Everyone except Honda and Kaiba nod their heads, until the phone rings.  
  
"Well now that's gonna wake em' all up..." Jou says.  
  
Yami gets up to answer the phone. "I'll get it. Moshi-moshi. Mutou residence, who is this?"  
  
"I need to talk to Honda." says the person on the other line.  
  
Yami asks, "Would you please tell me who you are?"  
  
"I'll give you one clue. I sorta resemble Michael Jackson."  
  
"Umm. Ok? Here Hon-"  
  
"WHO AM I?" yells the unknown man.  
  
"I don't know..." Yami says shakily.  
  
"Darn. Come on! Its me! Pegasus!!"  
  
"Pegasus?!" Yami yells, shocked.  
  
"What the fuck? I killed that guy!" Bakura yelled, angered very much indeed.  
  
Pegasus says, "Who said I wasn't? Nah! Just playin' Yami-boy!"  
  
Yami quickly hands Honda the phone.  
  
"Uh, hello?"  
  
"Oh, Honda-san! I heard you say that you like me! Oh! I'm so  
  
happy!! So when are we going to go on a date? My treat, whenever, wherever..."  
  
"Let me think about that." Honda puts his hand over phone and asks the others, "what should I do guys? He wants to go on a date."  
  
Jou whispers, "Just say yes!"  
  
"I don't know about this you guys..." Yuugi says unsure.  
  
Kaiba randomly says, "Oh, how I love my dragon!" He then hugs his BEWD plushie.  
  
"Hey, there will be one less air head in the room, so why not?" Jou says.  
  
Honda sarcastically says, "Hey, thanks for standing up for me, bud..."  
  
"Haha! Your welcome!!" Jou said not getting Honda's sarcasm.  
  
Pegasus is still waiting on the phone. "Well...?"  
  
Honda thinks and says unsure, "Uhh.. sure?"  
  
"Yipee!! So! What time shall I come? Where shall we go? Oh! There's so much to do Honda-san!" says a very excited Pegasus, in a girly-voice.  
  
"Seven? You pick the place I guess." Honda says.  
  
Pegasus, still in his girly-voice says, "Goodie! Seven at night it is, tomorrow! The place will be a surprise! See ya! Hehe!"  
  
Honda sighs. "Well... we should get back to the game."  
  
"Maybe we should stop for a while. I think its getting out of hand just a tad  
  
bit." Ryou states.  
  
Yuugi says slowly, "I agree. But Malik, Bakura, and I haven't gone yet..."  
  
Malik states, "I don't want to go. I might get humiliated. If I had my yami here,  
  
I would definitely wouldn't want to keep playing..."  
  
"Yeah... I agree with Malik. About the not playing part that is." Bakura says.  
  
Kaiba is asleep still hugging his plushie, everyone notices because he's mumbling.  
  
"I got an idea," Bakura says evilly, "I know its kind of obvious. But shouldn't we do  
  
something to Kaiba?"  
  
"Like what? Aha! I see. Bakura, our minds are the best above all!" Malik says confidently. All of a sudden Marik comes through Yuugi's front door.  
  
"Muahaha! The Millennium Rod should take care of all of this!" Marik sadiscally says, pointing the Millennium Rod at Kaiba.  
  
"Woah! How the hell did you get here?" asked Malik, surprised at his yami's sudden appearance.  
  
Marik states his reason, "Well, I noticed you and Bakura there talking about taking his plushie. Stupid high priest he is, isn't he?"  
  
Yami, angered, says, "He was MY High Priest. Only I, Ancient Pharaoh of Egypt, Yami, shall call him stupid!"  
  
"Shut up Pharaoh! Before I take your Millennium Puzzle and make all people bow down to me and call ME Pharaoh! Bwahaha!!!" states both Marik and Malik.  
  
Bakura suggests, "So, should we take his plushie?"  
  
Honda happily says, "Yes. And hey! I can take it to Pegasus tomorrow! As like, a present or something."  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea. But won't it have like Kaiba's drool all over it?" Yuugi asked, concerned about his friends soon-to-be-present to his date.  
  
"Possibly. But can't we wash it in the washing machine or something?"  
  
"At one in the morning? Wouldn't he wake up?" Yuugi asks.  
  
"It was a thought..." Honda sighs.  
  
"Maybe we can wash it in the sink?" suggests Bakura.  
  
"Grand idea, Bakura!" Ryou exclaims.  
  
Bakura nods. When Yami asks, "Who's gonna have the honors of taking it out of his arms?" Everyone then shift their heads to the former Pharaoh.  
  
Yami backs up into the couch, scared. "I guess that means... me?"  
  
Marik yells, "Yes, Pharaoh! You, you, you, you! Muahahaha!"  
  
"I was just wondering, Marik, how come you have to do you maniacal laugh after everything you say? I mean yes, I do it too. But not as much as you."  
  
Marik says, "Because, I want to take over the world. You want to too, right? We should all get used to laughing manically after everything. Hahahaha!"  
  
"I... see. Muahahaha" Malik says until he starts to cough.  
  
Jou, freaked out, says, "Right. You guys do that. I'm going to see if Girls Gone Wild is on or something." He then walked upstairs to the family room.  
  
"I'm coming with!" Honda yells, tagging along with his best friend.  
  
Bakura states, "I thought you liked Pegasus."  
  
"I said I still like girls, didn't I?" Honda yelled back.  
  
"Don't talk back to me!!"  
  
Ryou whispers, "Please... Don't wake Kaiba up."  
  
Kabia shifts in his sleep, then says "Plushie of Ra. Don't leave me...  
  
I love you..."  
  
Yuugi sighs. "That was close. Ok Yami, I'm gonna count down from ten. At one, take that plushie. Ready?"  
  
Yami thinks until...  
  
"10..."  
  
Yami studders, "I didn't..."  
  
"9..."  
  
"... say any..."  
  
"8..."  
  
"... thing."  
  
"7..."  
  
"I'm ready start coun-"  
  
"6..."  
  
"Wait, he already..."  
  
"5..."  
  
"started cou-"  
  
"4..."  
  
"...nting."  
  
Yuugi sighs, finally finishing his counting fast. "3... 2... 1... go!"  
  
Yami squeals. "Yuugi! You counted to fast!"  
  
Yugi, being very annoyed at his darker half, yells, "Yami!"  
  
Yami mumbles then quietly goes to Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba, still sleep talking, mumbles, "Yay... Plushie of Ra.... you came..." Then he pulls Yami in his arms and hugs him.  
  
Yami sweat drops and asks shakily, "Uhh, guys? Help...?"  
  
Marik and Bakura point at Yami holding their sides of laughing too hard, saying, "Hahaha! Look, its the all powerful Pharaoh! Asking...for... hehehe.. HELP! Hahahaha!" They both eventually fall on the ground.  
  
Yami tries to squirm out of Kaiba's grasp. "Not funny!"  
  
"I'll help!", chirps Yuugi.  
  
"Be quiet, mortal! He can do this on his own." Bakura halfway whispered.  
  
Yugi looks hurt, and listens to Bakura. He thought it was best for him.  
  
Yami started thinking to himself, 'Aha! I can say, I, the Plushie of Ra, command...  
  
This is going to be great!'  
  
"Hey Yami, what are you doing?" Yuugi asks.  
  
"I have an idea. It should work." stated Yami.  
  
Malik asked, "Yes, and it is...?"  
  
Yami stared saying in a mystical-like voice, "Kaaiiibbaaaa... listen to mee... I, the Plushie of Ra, command you, Seto Kaiba, to give me your royal Blue Eyes White Dragon plushie."  
  
Kaiba mumbles, "Anything for you... Plushie of Ra..." He hands Yami the slobbery Blue Eyes plushie.  
  
Yami desperately asks, "Could you also let go of me?"  
  
"Yes, master..." Kaiba lets go of Yami.  
  
Yami gets up and brushes himself off. "Well, I suceeded!"  
  
"Good job, Yami!" Yuugi says, hugging Yami.  
  
Marik said in an annoyed tone, "Yeah, whatever. Now wash it... someone?"  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
You know what happens next, more madness...  
  
Review! ^_^!"  
  
"Good job, Yami!" Yuugi says, hugging Yami.  
  
Marik said in an annoyed tone, "Yeah, whatever. Now wash it... someone?"  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
You know what happens next, more madness...  
  
Review! ^_^ 


	4. A Yami's Weird Night

***********************************************************************************  
  
Ryou: Ok, Kerushi does not own us, nor does she own all of Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Bakura: Sure about that…?  
  
Me: …… Anyways like cute lil' Ryou said, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything in this fic. Only the plot. And that was the disclaimer! Now some rambling notes -4 of them-  
  
#1~ Again, I'm using the Japanese names… if you don't know them, I put them in my last chapter- chapter 3 not the authors note-  
  
#2~ And… I have decided this won't be yaoi… since it would change the whole plot… Except for Honda and Pegasus. *sighs* But all my others will be XD  
  
#3~ Thank you all for the many reviews lol. I really appreciate them, a lot. I never knew my fic was that good ^_~  
  
#4~ I have a screwed up computer THAT'S NOW FIXED!! Hehe… I fixed it myself ^_^ *pats self on back*  
  
Anyways… I give lots and lots of credit to Felicia ( Xx-One-Odd-Gurl-xX ), for giving me some of the dares in here! *gives her super-duper hot Malik plushie* ^^   
  
Read her fics!! Damn you all if you don't. I'll send a rabid Marik on ya… Don't want that to happen, ne? Good. On with the fic (with revenge mentioning galore!)  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chapter four: The Yami's Midnight  
  
~In the last chapter, Marik asked who was going to wash Kaiba's very slobbery plushie~  
  
Marik tapped his foot, looking pissed off. "Well?"  
  
Bakura said, "Let Yami do it…"  
  
Yami got angry. He didn't want to do something again! "No."  
  
Bakura shot a look back at him. "Yes!"  
  
"No…"  
  
"Yes!!"  
  
"No!!!!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No! I already did the last thing  
  
"So?"  
  
Ryou beamed, "I got an idea! How about all of you, as in Yami, Bakura, and Marik, do that? Me, Malik and Yugi can watch over Kaiba."  
  
"Sounds good, Ryou! Right Malik?" Yuugi said, glaring at Malik.   
  
"I guess…" Malik said, not really wanting to.  
  
Marik looked saddened by the fact his hikari was agreeing with Yuugi. He whined, "Malik!! How could you?"  
  
"I don't… know. They made me!" Malik said, pointing to Yugi and Ryou.  
  
"I'll get you for this, hikari! Come on! Off to wash the plushie…!" Marik said, disgusted obstinacies in Egyptian.  
  
~*~ Later in the kitchen… ~*~  
  
Bakura looked disgusted by the appearance of the plushie. "I'm not doing this! I'd rather be sent to the Shadow Realm… again."  
  
Yami boasted, "Well, it was YOUR idea to do something to Kaiba first. So you should have the honors of washing it first."  
  
Marik pointed at Bakura, laughing hysterically.  
  
"You little bastard!" yelled Bakura.  
  
Yami tapped his foot, mad at Bakura's choice of words. "Bakura..."  
  
"Pweez Kura? For Ryou?" Marik asked, putting on a sad puppy face.  
  
Bakura got madder than he already was. "You had to do that… You had to say 'Do it for Ryou', didn't you? Fine! Give me the fucking plushie."  
  
Yami looked pleased. "Here, catch!" He threw the plushie to Bakura in slo-mo. Slobber flings everywhere.  
  
Bakura squealed when the slobber infested plushie hit him in the face. "Ra dammit!"  
  
Yami smirked. "That's what you get tomb robber."  
  
"What the hell did I do?" demanded Bakura.  
  
"… You know very well what you did."   
  
Marik also was confused. "… What did he do?"  
  
Yami smacked his forehead of the dumbness of the other two.  
  
"What the hell? Why aren't you telling us…?" Bakura looks down at his shirt. "Oh my Ra... Get it off!!"  
  
Marik starts turning a brownish-reddish color. "Oh my Bakura. You have… s-slobber… all over you!!" He starts to fall over laughing like the maniac he is.  
  
"Now we have two things to clean up. What next? The roof is gonna collapse on us and water or some type of liquid will fall on us?" Yami asked in a sarcastic manner.  
  
Marik gets up from the floor. "Why would the roof fall, Pharaoh? Geez, you're supposed to be the wise one of all of us. Besides me that is."  
  
"Never mind that!" Bakura said, taking off his slobber-drenched shirt. ((AN: Uh oh... No!! Get away fan girls!! ^^;))  
  
Yami sighed. "Well… I guess it's time to wash the great plushie…"  
  
"I wanna get the water ready!!" Marik said ecstatically.  
  
Bakura looked confused. "Be my guest... Go ahead."  
  
Marik jumped over the kitchen island, ran to the sink, put in the plug, ran the water, and started humming an Egyptian tune. ((A.N: Yep, me again. He did a lot... *gets hit with a rock* Ow! Ok, I'll go!))  
  
~*~ Back in the living room with Yuugi, Ryou, and Malik watching over Kaiba ~*~  
  
Yuugi, being bored, randomly said after minutes of sitting staring at sleeping, mumbling, Kaiba, "Well, what should we do guys?"  
  
Malik, being the guy he is, said, "Take over the world!!"  
  
"How about, we keep playing truth or dare?" Ryou suggested. He knew he said to stop last time, but he was too bored.  
  
"Yeah!" Yuugi beamed.   
  
"... Whatever." Malik managed to say.  
  
"All right then! Now… what should we do?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Ryou, how about you go first. You saved us from being bored staring at Kaiba all night." Yuugi suggested.  
  
"Me? Well, I guess. I pick… Malik. Truth or dare?"  
  
Malik said very confidently, "Dare… of course." Not knowing his sudden twist of fate.  
  
Ryou got a weird look in his eyes, which was very unlike him. "Ok, I want you to dress up as a girl, walk out to the corner by a street light, hike up your skirt, and see what happens."  
  
"Wow, Ryou! You make up the best dares… Like the one with Kaiba singing 'Cry Me A River'." Yuugi said.  
  
"Why did I have to agree with playing this stupid game? Huh, Ryou? Tell me!" Malik demanded, slightly scared by Ryou's choice of dare.  
  
"I don't know, really. So are you going to do the dare?"  
  
"Well I have to, don't I?"  
  
Ryou thought before telling him he had to do the dare.  
  
"Yuugi, do you even have girls clothes here?" Malik asked, thinking that he would get out of this.  
  
Yuugi was first going to say no, then said, "Guess it looks like you're going to have to sneak into Anzu's room, Malik."  
  
Malik looked like he was going to kill something. "Great! Just great. I have to do all of this, and I'm not even sure if something bad is going to happen to me! Ryou… I think Bakura has changed you into some type of maniac."  
  
"Well, he might of and I just didn't notice it. But I don't think he did." Ryou said.  
  
Yuugi felt bad. "Malik, do you want me to get the clothes for you?"  
  
"No! I'll get them myself thank you very much!" Malik said before stomping away.  
  
Ryou and Yuugi both looked at eachother, amazed at Malik's sudden angerment. That was soon cut short though by Kaiba mumbling in his sleep again, to soon be woken up by his loudness at Ryou and Yuugi staring at him.  
  
~*~ Back in the kitchen ~*~  
  
Marik beamed excitedly, "Well, I got the water ready! Time to wash the plushie Kura!"  
  
"Great. What joy I have in my immortal soul. Thanks a bunch, bud." Bakura said very sarcastically.  
  
"Why Bakura, you're quite welcome!" Marik beamed again, being like Jou by not getting what sarcasm is.  
  
"Whatever. Give me the Ra forsaken doll."  
  
Yami got mad. "It's a plushie. And, don't say Ra's name with that kind of sentence, for you have disrespected the all mighty Ra."  
  
"Who cares baka Pharaoh?? Not me!" Bakura yelled.  
  
Now Marik got mad. "You guys better shut up before I send one of you to the Shadow Realm with my Millennium Rod. For I am the holder of the rod."  
  
Yami looked shocked. "That can't be good." ((A.N: You know, those last two sentences was a real quote from the anime… Just thought you'd like to know))  
  
"Ok… whatever. Like I said before, Marik, give me that Ra Damned Plushie." Bakura demanded in a low voice.  
  
"Fine! Muahaha!"  
  
"And you are laughing… why, may I ask?" Bakura wanted to know.  
  
Marik laughed at Bakura's so to be thought dumbness. "I tricked you Bakura!! I stalled so that you would actually want to wash this extremely slobbery Blue Eyes White Dragon plushie!"  
  
Yami looked shocked at Marik's thinking. "Wow… Marik. You were smart just then. Good job!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I got it from my hikari's anger throughout the past years." he stated.  
  
Bakura this time, was outraged. "You fucking BASTARD!!! I swear, I'm going to get you back for that! I'm not going to forget that… I won't!"  
  
"Love ya too, buddy." Marik finally handed Bakura the plushie.  
  
"I should count how many times he says bastard... That stupid tomb robber." Yami thought out loud.  
  
"Yeah, and I should count how many times you call me a tomb robber, Pharaoh. You know how much pain this is causing me?"  
  
"Nope, never thought of it actually."  
  
"You fucking baka Pharaoh! You never had a care in the world here or in Egypt! All you cared about was your little magician and its powers!" Bakura yelled once more, not caring if he woke anyone up.  
  
"I'm glad you finally showed your true feelings Bakura. I give you brownie points for that!" Yami yelled back.  
  
Marik steps back into the kitchen island. "Allrighty then… Bakura, how about you wash that plushie?" he said before pausing… "Don't hurt me!!"  
  
Yami got up on a stool. "I'll just sit here on this stool and watch you. Is that fine?"  
  
"Sure! Of course it's fine my all mighty Pharaoh! Oh, while you're at it, how about filing your nails too?" Bakura shot back at Yami.  
  
Marik got enough courage and said like a commander of some powerful force, "Bakura!! Get washing! Damn you both! Do I need to tape your fucking mouths together with freaking duct tape? Or should I get Ryou in here to do this? I bet he'll like this a lot... not! You don't want that, now do you?"  
  
Everything is silent, in the distance you can hear crickets chirping.  
  
Yami finally said, "I'm sorry Bakura."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Marik smiled. "Good! Now… where's the fridge when you need one?"  
  
"It's right behind you." Yami pointed behind Marik.  
  
"I knew that, heh heh..."  
  
Bakura all of a sudden stopped washing. "Ok, umm what do you do when a certain plushie you're washing is um… how do I put this? Falling apart?!"  
  
While stuffing cake in his mouth, Marik said, "I dunno… what? Is it some kind of trick question?"  
  
"What do you think? No! You fool, of course it isn't! Come here and tell me what I did wrong!" Bakura demanded.  
  
"Uh oh." was all Marik could say.  
  
"No duh, Sherlock!"   
  
"Well, can't we just get some super glue? Yuugi says that works with everything." Yami said.  
  
"Well, lets hope your little hikari is right!" Bakura said.  
  
Yami said, "I know he is, I saw him use it on this tree ornament on Christmas. It was fixed so… I'll go get it. It's in his room." He then left the kitchen to go upstairs.  
  
"Well, I guess you'll have to wait on washing it for a while, Bakura." Marik said, sitting down on a stool eating more cake.  
  
"Yep, thank Ra." Bakura then also got some cake and some orange pop ((A.N: or soda... I live in Indiana! We call it pop here...))  
  
Marik thought to Bakura, "I wonder what Malik's doing."  
  
Sure enough, Malik comes stomping through the kitchen looking pissed off.  
  
"Well, speak of the devil…" Bakura said.  
  
Malik glared at Bakura. "What? What were you talking about? Me?!?"  
  
"No, not really. I was just wondering what you were doing." Marik cautiously said.  
  
"Ha! Wondering what I was doing, eh!?! Well, let me tell you. Seems like a certain sweet, sweet hikari named Ryou gave me this dare to dress up as a girl, go outside to a corner with a light post , and see if something happens!! At two in the fucking morning!! Now, does that sound like Ryou to you? No. Bakura, what did you do to him??"  
  
Bakura looked shocked, yet happy. " Woah! Ryou kicks ass! I never knew he had it in him."  
  
"Yeah well, he's not gonna kick ass after I get through with him when its my turn to ask him if he wants a dare or something! Muahahaha! Well, I'm off to freaking Anzu's room to get the clothes." Malik said while his eye twitched.  
  
"Aww! Well, that sucks now doesn't it? Good luck Malik!" Marik ended up saying.  
  
Malik got an innocent type tone to him, but in a weird way... "Oh really? Good luck you say? You're coming with me you baka!" He then grabbed Marik by the arm and pulled him to the dining room to plan.  
  
"But I don't wanna!!" Marik whined.  
  
"Aww, come on! It would be soo much fun for the two of you. Sneaking into Anzu's room and stealing clothes. I kinda remember doing that many thousands of years ago…" Bakura staring dazing off.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Kerushi: Well! I'll end it here!! What's going to go on with Malik and Marik? Is Ryou and Yuugi going to get in trouble for hearing Kaiba talk about his BEWD plushie in his sleep? Whatever happened to Honda and Jou? What about Pegasus??? Finally, what's with all of these revenges stirring up? All of these answers and more with the continuation of Let The Games Begin!!  
  
Ryou: Yeah, what she said…  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
7.15.03~ Yay!! If you guys didn't know, me and my beta re-did the whole story to a normal form, and so its not like this:  
  
Bakura: ....  
  
Ryou: ....  
  
Yuugi: .... *twitches*  
  
Yami: ....  
  
Malik: .... Really, what was that for?  
  
And so on... Its not in that type of script anymore. And this was my last chapter that was like that... and I just got done doing that... and yeah, I'll shut up.   
  
REVIEW!! I only have 19 or so right now *cries*  
  
Ja! ^^ 


	5. A Yami's Weird Night Pt 2

*******************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! No suing me, ok?  
  
Well, I'm back! I really need to start to updating more.  
  
Bakura: Duh you baka!  
  
Me: Don't blame me, blame my stupid computer! *gets fire torch* This will come in handy to kill my baka computer! Muahahaha! XD  
  
Malik: Oh no! The evil laugh *hides*  
  
Me: Yep ^^; Remember! Read Felicia's fics! (Xx-One-Odd-Gurl-xX) She helped me with this fic… a lot!! ^_^ Oh! Here's a link to a drawing she did for this chappy!   
  
http://www.hometown.aol.com/limoffragreality/Kelsey.html  
  
Check it out!! I love it! *huggles Felicia*   
  
This is going to be a SUPER long chapter... so uhh, I'm thinking of having a Part 3 to this also *twitches* Might be a little over 3,000 words, I dunno...  
  
/.../ is as you know (probably) Mind talk as I call it. Like for example in this chap. Ryou talking to Bakura.  
  
Hopefully NO spelling mistakes, I checked 5 times... _  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Ok, last time, Malik was going to go into Anzu's room to take on Ryou's dare of dressing up as a girl and going outside to see if anything happens. Marik was making fun of Malik, so he came with him to make up an idea of how to steal the clothes form Anzu's room. Now! On with the newest part/chapter of Let the Truth or Dare Games Begin!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5: The Yami's Weird Midnight Part 2  
  
Malik and Marik were in Yuugi's dining room dealing with the fact that Malik had to do Ryou's dare.  
  
"Why do I have to come sneak clothes with you aibou?" asked Marik, maddened by the fact Malik wanted him to come help him with Ryou's dare he gave him.  
  
Malik simply said, "Because I said so."  
  
"Great reason."  
  
"Yeah, no shit. Now we need to make up the plan, now! I need you to help me Marik."  
  
"Well, what do you want me to do?" asked Marik.  
  
"I have no freaking clue. I guess whatever we do is alright with Ryou, as long as I get into Anzu's clothes." exclaimed Malik.  
  
It was silent for about five minutes until Marik said, "What if Anzu's a boy, and we don't know it?"  
  
Malik just stared at his yami for a minute and finally told him to shut up.  
  
"Fine. Oh! I know! Why don't you posses her with the Millennium Rod again so that she can get the clothes for us?" Marik suggested.  
  
"She will find out eventually about it you dumbass, then she'll go running around this house screaming at the top of her voice 'Oh no! Where are my precious, slutty clothes?' She'll turn out just as more annoying. We have to get all of this over with during the time she is asleep. I thought that you could make better plans than this."  
  
After the disagreement, Marik got bored and started looking around the house. Until his eyes landed to someone extremely bored in the kitchen staring at the knives on the kitchen island. He then thought, 'I have an idea...'  
  
"Hey Malik!" said Marik, startling Malik in his trail of thoughts.  
  
"What now? You have another dumb idea? Oh, I know now... lets put earplugs on her. How about that?" Malik said sarcastically.  
  
Marik looked hurt but told Malik his idea anyway. "No, who's about the slyest person here right now?" Marik then motioned his head towards the direction of the kitchen. Malik trailed his eyes in the direction that his yami was motioning. "Oh."  
  
"What the hell are you two staring at?" Bakura demanded.  
  
"You." Malik and Marik said in unison.  
  
Bakura looked at the two Egyptians as if he was going to strangle them both at that exact second. "Can you explain why you are?"  
  
"Well, we want you to do a favor for us." Marik said.  
  
"Why should I help you with the dare that my hikari gave you? I know that's what you're going to ask about."  
  
"Please Bakura? Help us just this once?" pleaded Marik.  
  
"Does this have to do anything with your knowledge of me once being an infamous, powerful tomb robber in my past?"  
  
Marik thought for a moment then said, "Possibly."  
  
"Then no. I do not want to be taken advantage of just because of my stealing skills." Bakura said.  
  
"Fine then, I was going to make Marik give in to a really tough truth or dare suggestion from you. But now, I guess that isn't going to happen. Right Marik?" Malik said, while nudging Marik in the ribs.  
  
Even though Marik was dazed out, staring at nothing in particular, he said, "Sure. Why not?", before dazing out for another time.  
  
Bakura than sits down on a chair in the living room with the two Ishtar's and agrees with them. "What do I have to do?" Bakura asked while sighing.  
  
Malik looked surprised with Bakura's agreement. Then, he explained what he had to do. "Well, you go into Anzu's room quietly, yet quickly. Manage to find her overnight bag, bring it into the hallway where I'll be standing; so I'll at least get credit for being near, and then I'll get out what I need."  
  
"Sounds ok, but what about Mai?"  
  
Malik thought for a moment then said, "I forgot about her... Well, I guess you'll just have to step over her or something. Who cares about that whore anyway?"  
  
"Right on!" Marik yelled, "Now, can we please get off of these really hard chairs? They're really starting to hurt my ass."  
  
~*~ Back in the living room ~*~  
  
Kaiba blinked at the two people staring at him. He wondered why they were even looking at him, and how long they were. He started glaring at them before Ryou and Yuugi looked down at the floor laughing.  
  
"What are you two laughing at, might I ask?" Kaiba demanded.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Really then?" Kaiba asked, "then why are the both of you looking over in my direc-... Where the hell is my plushie?!?"  
  
Ryou can't control his laughing, nor does Yuugi. So they both end up spilling out their laughter they had hiding within the past minute, trying to be careful to not wake up anyone that was sleeping. Finally, Ryou ending up saying, "Well... you see its kind of a long story."  
  
Kaiba got angered at both of Ryou's and Yuugi's laughing fits and managed to only get out, "Really?"  
  
"Yep. You fell asleep while we were still playing truth or dare. And well... we forgot that you were there because you were on the other side of the room until we heard you to start to talk in your sleep." Ryou explained.  
  
Kaiba crossed his arms and got even madder at the two. "What? I do not, I say do not, talk in my sleep!"  
  
Yuugi got the courage to say, "Yes you do, Kaiba. All eight of us heard you. You started to call your Blue Eyes plushie the Plushie of Ra... and well..."  
  
"Bakura, you see, got this idea." Ryou finished for Yuugi.  
  
"Bakura?" Kaiba asked, not surprised.  
  
Ryou finished, "Yeah. He told Yami to get the plushie out of your arms while you were asleep. Jou and Honda thought it would be a good idea to give the plushie to Pegasus as, well, a present of sorts. And the three spirits are washing the plushie because of... hygiene conditions."  
  
"What the hell? I, the greatest duelist on Earth, never gave anyone permission to take my Bluey!" Kaiba half yelled.  
  
"Bluey?" asked both Yuugi and Ryou.  
  
"Yes. Bluey. What's it to you?"   
  
The two others backed up to the wall. "Nothing, its a fine name for your plushie!" Ryou exclaimed, having a half smile on.  
  
"Now explain, Ryou, what are the so-called 'hygiene conditions'?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Well, it seems like... you drool in your sleep. So we got the idea to wash Bluey for you..."  
  
"No." Kaiba simply said.  
  
Yuugi stated, "Then what is that puddle of liquid on the floor by you?"  
  
Kaiba thought of an explanation, knowing he did drool. Then came up with, "I don't know. Maybe Jou, being the mutt he is, drooled."  
  
"I heard that!" said an aggravated Jou from upstairs, "you ruined mine and Honda's tv time!"  
  
"Exactly what are you two watching, that is?" questioned Kaiba.  
  
"None of your business, Kaiba." exclaimed Honda.  
  
Jounouchi whispered to his friend, "Don't worry, bud. Kaiba can know what we were... watching... if you catch my drift."  
  
"Really?" Honda asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
Jou then went halfway down the stairs and stated, "Kaiba, if you really want to know what we were watching, it was an old taping of you and Yuugi dueling. The one where Yuugi beats you. Ain't that right, Honda?" Jou asked, elbowing his friend.  
  
"Sure." Honda said, confused still. He knew they were watching something... different than that, but he went along with it anyway.  
  
Kaiba was now outraged. Like a volcano about the explode in the summer's heat of Hawaii. Madder than... well, you get it. "Why you little piece of-"  
  
Yuugi interupeted, "You don't have to fight." In the background you could see Honda pulling back a growling, ready-to-claw-up-anything-in-Kaiba's-path Jou. "Come on Jou, nice dog..." Honda said, sweatdrooping. ((A.N: Hehe ^^;))  
  
Ryou tried to ignore the happenings behind him and agreed with Yuugi. Trying not to get hurt by Kaiba in doing so.  
  
Out of nowhere, Yami came down the stairs holding something, while stepping over Honda and still growling, ready-to-attack-at-any-moment Jou.  
  
"What do you got there, Yami?" asked Yuugi.  
  
"Nothing." Yami said a little too fast.  
  
"Let me see, Pharaoh." Kaiba demanded.  
  
"Nu uh, no way!" Yami exclaimed, holding the tube to his chest.  
  
Yuugi wondered what Yami was hiding from everyone, but decided not to ask.  
  
Yami stared at everyone, while everyone was staring back at him. "It is super glue..."  
  
Yuugi stared wide-eyed at his darker half. "Yami! You know very well that you're not supposed to have super glue! You know what happened last time, don't you?" Yuugi yelled, twitching. He did not like what happened with Yami and his last encounter with the said super glue.  
  
"Heh heh. Well! Look at the time! It is off to the kitchen with me!" Yami tried to run off but that wasn't going to happen as Kaiba pulled on this shirt, ready to question the suspicious former Pharaoh.  
  
"Tell me, Yami. Why do you want that super glue? Hmm?" Kaiba asked, pretty pissed.  
  
Yami stammered, "I- I do not know. Plus, it is none of your business of my own doings, Kaiba."  
  
"Of course it isn't, my bad. My apologies Yami." Kaiba said, then waved his hand towards the kitchen, "go ahead and use the super glue for any need necessary."   
  
Everyone looked shocked, including the 5000 year old Pharaoh we call Yami.   
  
Then, came out three Egyptians, looking very tired, and they plopped on the couch. Yami looked very irritated at them, but didn't say anything. Bakura was the first to speak up. "We're tired! It's three in the morning! We can't help it..." Malik and Marik agreed with the former tomb robber.  
  
Yami glared at Bakura. "Well, I need you for something." he said through clenched teeth.  
  
"I know! The plushie will have to wait to be-" Bakura got cut off by Malik putting his hand over Bakura's mouth. "What he's saying, is that Anzu's plushie; which we now call clothes in Egypt now for some unknown reason, is going to have to wait to be stolen for my dare that Ryou gave me." Malik said confidently and twitching some, thinking Kaiba believed him.  
  
While this was going on, Yami managed to sneak into the kitchen to tend to the helpless, broken Blue Eyes plushie. ((A.N: I'll now refer him to Bluey from here on.))  
  
Bakura saw that Yami was leaving, so he went with so he didn't have to hear the soon to come bickering that was bound to come, Ryou also decided to tag along.  
  
Yami looked surprised at the white haired spirit that was actually following him. He wasn't surprised that his hikari was though, he had found out that Ryou would follow his darker half at any chance he had. "Well, it looks as if you actually listened to me. First in what? 5000 years?" Yami questioned.  
  
"Shut the hell up, Pharaoh! I just came here so that I could get this glue crap over with and to get out of that soon-to-be hell hole." Bakura said, not noticing Ryou standing next to him. He mentally slapped himself for cursing in front of Ryou.  
  
/It's ok Bakura. I'm pretty used to it now./ Ryou told Bakura through the mind link.  
  
//Thanks, Ryou.// Ryou was the only person that Bakura ever said thanks to or apologized to. Which was very unlike him to even do so. ((A.N: ^___^))  
  
"I give you the honors of putting that... thing back in place." Bakura said, pointing at Bluey and backing away at the same time.  
  
"I don't even know how this stuff works. I only saw Yuugi use it once, and that was about seven and a half months ago."  
  
Ryou stated, "It has these chemicals that interact with each other. They have components that have atoms that make the glue stick to the object you apply it to." ((A.N: If you happen to do something on this next year at school DO NOT copy this... I uhh... made it up ^^;))  
  
The two yamis looked out of place, as if they were no longer with us. They both managed to let out an 'ok...'.  
  
"Heh, umm I'll do this if you want me to Yami." Ryou sweat dropped.  
  
"No, Ryou, it is ok. I am sure, I think, that I can handle this." Yami said.  
  
"If you're sure." Ryou said a bit concerned of what Yuugi said earlier that night about Yami's last experience with the super glue.  
  
"Yup, I am sure. Now... all you do is squeeze this tube, the glue comes out, and put this glue that comes out on the plushie?" Yami asked curiously.  
  
Ryou nodded, then suddenly, Malik and Marik came rushing through the kitchen at a record speed trying to get away from a very rabid, very angered by Malik accidentally telling the truth of Bluey, Seto Kaiba. "Bakura, Ryou, you're coming with us!" Marik yelled as he sped past the unsuspecting two, grabbing both of them by the arms.  
  
The four of them all ended up at the top step of the basement quickly shutting the door behind them, out of breath.   
  
"What the heck was that for?" yelled Bakura, not caring how loud he was, "and why did you have to bring Ryou? I don't want him to get caught in this if I happen to get caught by... them." He said this pointing to Anzu and Mai, twitching as he did so.  
  
"First of all, be quiet Bakura! That thing we call Kaiba out there got extremely mad about me saying that his plushie that; that I found out his real name which is Bluey, fell apart in the sink. He starting getting all red and crap and then starting talking sarcastically by saying, 'Oh! It is quite fine that my favorite thing is broken... Yes...' Then he did that Mr. Burns finger thing, then got up and started chasing us. I brought Ryou down here also so that I can make sure I get the right things." Malik whispered.  
  
They all then quietly walked down the stairs, to find Mai and Anzu in their own sleeping bags, asleep quietly on the floor.  
  
Bakura then ran quietly over to Anzu's side of the basement to get her overnight bag, swiftly jumping over Mai and some random odd things in his way. Then, he stopped in the middle of the room to look for the bag with Anzu's clothes inside. It took him a while until...  
  
/Look to your right, Bakura./  
  
After hearing what Ryou said, he looked to the right. Sure enough, the overnight bag was there.  
  
Then, his journey of getting to Anzu's bag began. Bakura tip-toed past her, carefully not to step on anything. The thing was, is that she happened to leave her hairbrush right next to her sleeping bag; right in Bakura's path. Of course, he tripped over it.  
  
He was sent flying through the air Matrix-style, at what seemed at a slo-mo speed. Praying to Ra he wouldn't land like a potato sack on the floor. Ra was indeed watching over him though, because he landed on the couch against the wall, on his butt. He got the bag and this time, and made sure he didn't trip over anything or that stupid deadly hairbrush, once again jumping over things in his way swiftly.  
  
"You should be happy, Malik." Bakura said, out of breath from his near death experience with getting torn up and eaten alive by a ferocious Anzu Mazaki.  
  
"And I am, Bakura. Nice evil bunny rabbit." Malik patted Bakura on the head, making him growl.  
  
Malik rummaged through the bag, finding girly stuff like deodorant, perfume, makeup, and other things, until he got to the bottom of the bag with the clothes.  
  
He and the other three awed in amazement of all of the short-styled clothes she had. Finally, Malik picked out a light blue tube top tank top, a long blue jean skirt with a long slit on the right side, and knee-high stockings, along with shiny black boots. "Ryou, I'm going to kill you when I get the chance, ok?" Malik stated. "...Ok." Ryou replied.  
  
The soon-to-be humiliated Malik, held up the clothes for Ryou's approval. "Are these fine clothes alright with you, O Ryou of Thy Humiliation Thy Dare Givers?"  
  
Ryou giggled, "Of course they are, as long as you have girly clothes, thy servant."  
  
They all went back up to the top of the stairs, leaving the bag at the bottom step so Bakura wouldn't have to go back and face the deadly hairbrush once more. They opened the door to the kitchen to find Yami being glared at by a still very rabid Kaiba, sitting on a stool, watching the former Pharaoh's every move while putting back Bluey.  
  
"Please. Help. Me." Yami squeaked, while adding super glue on Bluey's arm.  
  
"Ha! Not in another 1000 years!" exclaimed Bakura. Malik, Ryou, Marik, and Bakura left the super glue covered kitchen and went off to the bathroom upstairs.  
  
Ten minutes later, the bathroom door upstairs opened to a new type of look to the Malik we usually know of. The other three stared in amazement as Malik spinned around. "So, what do you guys think?"  
  
"Wow, hikari, I never knew you had it in you." Marik said, surprised.  
  
Downstairs, Malik got the same reaction of Yuugi, Jou, and Honda. 


	6. Malik's Night

Kelsey: Aheheh ^^; Well, looks like I'm alive! Sorry for all of you that couldn't review for the last chappy. It was my being dumb as usual. Well… Everyone! Thank you for my previous chapters reviews~!  
  
Ano… I don't know how long it'll take me to write more. I think I might end this fic around here soon. I'll have a sequel after this. It won't have anything to do about truth or dare… just I dunno. Wait! ^-^ Anyway! El o' preview-o for this chapter! *It's a short one. The chapter I mean.* -_-  
  
Malik= girl; yaoi;~~~~~ OH! YAOI WARNING!!!!~~~~~ *ahem* craziness; randomness; fluff maybe. That's about it. Rated PG-13 still cuz of cussing.  
  
*blah* Malik mind link **blah** Marik mind link  
  
\blah\ Ryou mind link \ \blah\ \ Bakura mind link  
  
Sorry for those who read this and don't like yaoi. I think from previous chapters, you should know who the pairing is. My favorite one! *swoons* On with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! Kazuki Takahashi does!  
  
Chapter 6: Malik's Night  
  
  
  
Yuugi gawked at Malik.  
  
"Malik… you look great!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever. I'm taking him down to the corner of the street. Ryou come with us," Bakura said "Marik, stay here."  
  
"What! Why? Why Ryou and not me? Why can't I go too?"  
  
"Stay here, ok?" Bakura growled through his teeth.  
  
"Oh! Heheh… Stupid me. So! Yuugi, what shall we do?" asked Marik, sheepishly.  
  
Bakura shook his head at Marik's lack of common sense. Off went Malik, Bakura, and Ryou to the corner of the street. Leaving Marik and everyone else in the house; alone.  
  
"I can't believe you left Marik there by himself with everyone!" Marik yelled into the late night's air at Bakura.  
  
"Well! I can't help that he's crazy! It's all you, Malik! He got his craziness from your anger." Bakura stated.  
  
Ryou was quiet. Bakura and Malik kept arguing. All of a sudden, a sports car drove by honking at high speed.  
  
"Hey gorgeous! Wanna hop in my super sexy car and come back with me to my house?" an obvious drunken middle-aged man asked.  
  
Bakura and Ryou started snickering. Malik glared at them thorough his lavender eyes. Ryou poked Bakura's stomach to stop him from laughing much longer before something extreme happened.  
  
Malik put on his girlish voice going along with the act of the dare.  
  
"My dear, I would not even think twice of going home with your drunken ass. I'm ever so sorry! Men are hogs; go back to your barn and have your little thirty minute orgasm with yourself." Malik boasted with confidence.  
  
The man was struck with disbelief in what he thought was a woman's reply.  
  
"Why I oughta!" He drove off behind a think blanket of exhaust. The car was crappy, therefore there was a lot of smoke.  
  
"Ra! Why did I get dared to do this fucking thing?" Malik questioned at the sky.  
  
"Don't worry, Malik. Everything's gonna turn out ok with Bakura and me here…" Ryou said quietly.  
  
"Hopefully." replied Malik.  
  
Back at the Mutou residence…  
  
"Ahem…"  
  
"So…"  
  
"Alrighty then."  
  
"GOOSE!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Marik?" asked Jou.  
  
"It just came to me… What if Malik gets honked at by a goose?"  
  
"It's late, buddy." Honda said, "No geese are out at four-thirty in the morning."  
  
Marik made an o-shape with his mouth. "Oh."  
  
  
  
Back at the corner…  
  
  
  
"Stay here. This is where you're standing." Bakura said.  
  
"It's by the street!" exclaimed Malik.  
  
"Of course it is."  
  
"It's too close to the freaking road! I demand on stepping back five steps!"  
  
"Ooh! Meow! Hiss hiss! Scratch lil kitty; scratch! You demand WHAT?" Bakura screamed in Malik's face.  
  
"To step back five steps." Malik said calmly, crossing his arms.  
  
"Bakura, let him step back." Ryou asked tugging on Bakura's black leather trench coat.  
  
Sighing, Bakura stepped back so Malik could get his wish.  
  
"Thanks Ryou!" Malik exclaimed petting Ryou's hair.  
  
So, there stood the three of them, on a street corner, at four-thirty in the morning. When all of a sudden, they hear another honk. Geese. Possibly hundreds.  
  
"What the fuck?!"  
  
"Bakura! Save me!" Malik leapt into Bakura's arms.  
  
He grunt at the weight of the Egyptian, and noticed something wasn't right.  
  
"RYOU!" Bakura yelled at the top of his lungs, dropping Malik on the sidewalk.  
  
Too late. The flock and already surrounded Ryou. Bakura thought he heard giggling…  
  
"What the…?"  
  
Bakura stomped on random geese making them squawk for their mortal lives, going to the center of the oversized flock of birds. There was Ryou, petting the geese and giggling.  
  
"Ryou! Are you ok?"  
  
Ryou nodded. "Yes, of course Kura!"  
  
Sighing, Bakura helped Ryou up and went back to where Malik was groaning on the sidewalk.  
  
"Why the hell did you drop me, Bakura?"  
  
"I had to save Ryou."  
  
"He was fine… He was waving goodbye to the geese when you tugged him along over here for no reason. You're too controlling."  
  
Malik cringed as he bent over to get up.  
  
"I don't feel too good."  
  
"We should take you home." Ryou said, concerned for his friend.  
  
"He still has an hour. He stays here. We go." Bakura said without any emotions. He took hold of Ryou's hand softly and led him back to Yuugi's.  
  
*Aww…*  
  
**Nani? What's that aww for?**  
  
*Bakura's trying to hold hands with Ryou.*  
  
**So his plan's going good?**  
  
*Yup.*  
  
Malik started walking quietly towards the two walking off. He stepped on a twig.  
  
"Malik, back." Bakura pointed to the corner of the street, "Don't follow us."  
  
Smirking, Malik went back to his place to stay for another hour. He sighed and sat down on the cold, rocky ground.  
  
At Yuugi's house…  
  
  
  
"Argh! I am really loathing this thing called super glue!" Yami said agitatedly while trying to fix Kaiba's slobber infested plushie; Bluey.  
  
Kaiba; on the other hand, was knocked out on the kitchen floor. He was starting to get on Yami's nerves. So Yami did what he thought was best, mind crushing Kaiba.  
  
"Ra! How come this substance-of-repairing sticks to everything?! I do not get this at all!" Yami exclaimed to nothing.  
  
Finally, Yami threw down the tube; screaming at it. He finally let out his feelings.  
  
"Why you little bastard, piece of shit, glue! If I were Pharaoh still, you'd be dead! No mummification for you either you piece of crap! O, why won't you work and stop sticking to things you shouldn't? Stop sticking to my hair and making it spikier!"  
  
Yami thought a bit. Then took some glue and put it in his hand. Putting his hand in his hair, he realized it was a good use for gel. He was fascinated to no belief, he repeated his process.  
  
"Whoa… This is awesome! Now to… get… it out. Come on! I could take my… hand outta here before! I can't now. Oh Ra, help me." squeaked Yami defensibly.  
  
The front door opened. Yami quickly tried to hide so no one could see his embarrassment. In walked Bakura, walking right past the former Pharaoh to go into the room in which he was staying in. He came back out with his and Ryou's bags. Going past Kaiba, he stopped for a bit, shook his head and left the kitchen.  
  
"Where are you going, tomb robber?" asked Yami suspicious.  
  
"Home."  
  
"Ok. Why?"  
  
"None of your business baka." Bakura spat. "Why the hell is your hands in your hair and why your hair looks white, might I ask O Pharaoh…?"  
  
Yami turned blue. "Oh my God… Shit! You don't see me!"  
  
"Sure I don't, and the pyramids of Egypt aren't real." sarcastically added Bakura to his last statement.  
  
"Err! Shush! Don't mind me… Go do whatever you were doing."  
  
Off went Bakura taking Ryou with him.  
  
"I need to tell you something here soon, ok?" Bakura said to Ryou.  
  
Ryou looked up at Bakura with curious eyes but said 'ok.'  
  
"Wait." Marik said.  
  
"What?" asked Bakura.  
  
"I want to come with you two. I'll stop by Malik when you go past him. I swear to Ra I will not bother you." Marik said sincerely.  
  
Ryou waited for Bakura to give his answer. A while past before he finally approved.  
  
Back to Malik…  
  
"Nothing has been happening. I don't get it…"  
  
Malik sighed to himself. Finally, a car drove by slowly past Malik. He slowly looked up to see that same sports car he saw over an hour ago.  
  
*Oh crap…*  
  
"Hey! You're that same person that turned me down! I came back here to tell you something."  
  
Malik's heart started beating furiously. He wanted to get up and run as far and fast as he could to anything that would help him.  
  
"Don't be worried! I'm the manager of Yaoiyo. The modeling agency. I can tell you're not a girl. I was thinking that you are a cross-dresser. So I was wondering if you'd want to sign this application to become a model."  
  
Dumbfounded, Malik looked up at the guy he had thought was evil and weird. Smiling, he nodded his head.  
  
"Good! By the way, my name is Kutabare." ((A.N: Not a character that's in the story, that was the last of him.))  
  
Malik shook Kutabare's hand and filled out the application in the car.  
  
Kelsey: Yeah I know… That's it. It's 3 in the morning and I haven't slept in twenty hours. Hehe… I SHALL update soon though, so have no fear! Please review! Sorry for the shortness!! ^^; 


	7. Game over?

Kelsey: *get glared at* ^^; I know, I know. Four months without updating when I said I would sooner. Err… anyway, I guess it's time to end this now. ;_; It's been going on for a year and one day. Next time, I won't make my fics be so long-termed ^^; Anywho, from now on I'm going to write yaoi. No hentai ever! *cringes*  
  
Yaoi fan girls: Eee~! ^-^  
  
And that was my version of the 'fan girl yaoi scream thingy.' Do not be confused~!  
  
Through this whole thing, I learned a lot about writing! First of all, thank Ra to my English class haha. But yeah. Like ya know… *you don't need to read this* punctuation, commas, and shit like that. All of the evil things. XD But err yeah, I should pay more attention to my writing techniques from now on. If any of you see me mess up, I want you to tell me! I need to learn from my mistakes. Even if it's a flame ;  
  
Malik= girl still; yaoi; craziness. Rated PG-13 still for the being of cussing issues and some oppressive situations.   
  
*blah* Malik mind link **blah** Marik mind link  
  
\blah\ Ryou mind link \ \blah\ \ Bakura mind link  
  
-blah- Yuugi mind link =blah= Yami mind link  
  
So yeah… *powerful music plays* Now for my last disclaimer for Let The Truth Or Dare Games Begin! *cries*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh~! Kazuki Takahashi does! *nods*  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Preview from chapter six.  
  
Yuugi gawked at Malik. "Malik… you look great!" "Yeah, whatever. I'm taking him down to the corner of the street. Ryou come with us," Bakura said "Marik, stay here." "What! Why? Why Ryou and not me? Why can't I go too?" "Stay here, ok?" Bakura growled through his teeth. "Oh! Heheh… Stupid me. So! Yuugi, what shall we do?" asked Marik, sheepishly. Bakura shook his head at Marik's lack of common sense. Off went Malik, Bakura, and Ryou to the corner of the street. Leaving Marik and everyone else in the house; alone.  
  
………………………………… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
"Argh! I am really loathing this thing called super glue!" Yami said agitatedly while trying to fix Kaiba's slobber infested plushie; Bluey. Kaiba; on the other hand, was knocked out on the kitchen floor. He was starting to get on Yami's nerves. So Yami did what he thought was best, mind crushing Kaiba. "Ra! How come this substance-of-repairing sticks to everything?! I do not get this at all!" Yami exclaimed to nothing. Finally, Yami threw down the tube; screaming at it. He finally let out his feelings. "Why you little bastard, piece of shit, glue! If I were Pharaoh still, you'd be dead! No mummification for you either you piece of crap! O, why won't you work and stop sticking to things you shouldn't? Stop sticking to my hair and making it spikier!" Yami thought a bit. Then took some glue and put it in his hand. Putting his hand in his hair, he realized it was a good use for gel. He was fascinated to no belief, he repeated his process. "Whoa… This is awesome! Now to… get… it out. Come on! I could take my… hand outta here before! I can't now. Oh Ra, help me." squeaked Yami defensibly. The front door opened. Yami quickly tried to hide so no one could see his embarrassment. In walked Bakura, walking right past the former Pharaoh to go into the room in which he was staying in. He came back out with his and Ryou's bags. Going past Kaiba, he stopped for a bit, shook his head and left the kitchen. "Where are you going, tomb robber?" asked Yami suspicious. "Home." "Ok. Why?" "None of your business baka." Bakura spat. "Why the hell is your hands in your hair and why your hair looks white, might I ask O Pharaoh…?" Yami turned blue. "Oh my God… Shit! You don't see me!" "Sure I don't, and the pyramids of Egypt aren't real." sarcastically added Bakura to his last statement. "Err! Shush! Don't mind me… Go do whatever you were doing." Off went Bakura taking Ryou with him. "I need to tell you something here soon, ok?" Bakura said to Ryou.  
  
"Nothing has been happening. I don't get it…" Malik sighed to himself. Finally, a car drove by slowly past Malik. He slowly looked up to see that same sports car he saw over an hour ago. *Oh crap…* "Hey! You're that same person that turned me down! I came back here to tell you something." Malik's heart started beating furiously. He wanted to get up and run as far and fast as he could to anything that would help him. "Don't be worried! I'm the manager of Yaoiyo. The modeling agency. I can tell you're not a girl. I was thinking that you are a cross-dresser. So I was wondering if you'd want to sign this application to become a model." Dumbfounded, Malik looked up at the guy he had thought was evil and weird. Smiling, he nodded his head. "Good! By the way, my name is Kutabare." Malik shook Kutabare's hand and filled out the application in the car.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Chapter Seven: Game Over  
  
  
  
Malik started walking back to Yuugi's house. He didn't care about the dare anymore. On his way there, he saw Marik.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Malik asked his other half.  
  
"I was going to stay here with you until time passed up. Why are you going this way? Isn't the corner down there?"  
  
Malik nodded and started back to Yuugi's house leaving Marik behind; puzzled.  
  
When he reached the Motou residence, he spotted utter chaos. Chips and cookies were scattered across the floor, Honda and Jou were zonked out on the couch. Yami was at the kitchen table crying with Yuugi behind him what seemed to be like trying to take his hands out of his hair.  
  
"Oh aibou! It hurts!" Yami shrieked clutching at his hair.  
  
Yuugi saw Malik standing there gawping at them and put on his sheepish smile. He just walked on into the kitchen to no surprise, seeing Kaiba on the floor unconscious with Bluey on the sink with a cross over it.  
  
'I assume they couldn't fix ol Bluey.' Malik thought to himself, snickering.  
  
He went into the fridge to get a pop. Of course, there was none left. All he had left was his ice cubes. Now if you don't know Malik, you wouldn't know what the hell I'm talking about. Malik opened the freezer and got out a handful of ice cubes and put them in a glass cup, filled it with water, and sat on the kitchen island.  
  
All of a sudden the phone rang.  
  
"What the fuck?" Yami said outloud, "It's five in the morning! Who in Ra's name would be calling at this time? People are asleep ya know!" And so, he babbled on while Yuugi went to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ahh! Yuugi-boy! It's Pegasus if you haven't guessed yet. I'm calling for Honda Hitoro. My sweet love, next to Cecelia that is!" He heard Pegasus giggle after that.  
  
-What a odd guy-  
  
=Yeeup. Now hurry over here and be of assistance to me!=  
  
"Uhm. He's asleep right now. Can I take a message?" Yuugi stated slowly.  
  
"Aww, that's too bad! I wanted to speak with my Honda-wanda!! Well, tell him to be ready in two hours. Mmkay?"  
  
Yuugi then heard someone shout in the background… "I am Sam! Fear me, for I have the Fork of Doom and my Water of Chaos! Mwahaha!" ((A.N: Sam, ya wanted to be in here, here ya go! ^^))  
  
Slowly, he put the phone down and went back to Yami.  
  
Malik raised an eyebrow and just let all of the things here heard, let go. Immediately, he continued sipping at his ice water.  
  
Marik burst into the door at amazing speed.  
  
"He's gonna do it! He's gonna get Ryou as his love, Malik! Oh, I'm so happy!" Marik hollered while bouncing up and down.  
  
"Nani?! Now? It's five A.M! He has to be drunk to ask someone out at that time! What's the matter with him?"  
  
Yami was confused.   
  
"What's going on? I need to know! Tell me now!"  
  
Marik looked at the former pharaoh with wonder. "Nice style…"   
  
Yami just noticed that he was yelling at the top of his lungs with his hands on his head. Altogether, he looked like a monkey with spiky hair. Quietly, he sat down on the chair humiliated of his actions.  
  
"So? Tell me what the hell is going on, Marik!" Yami sneered through his teeth.   
  
"I said, he; as in Bakura, is going to ask Ryou; his hikari, to love him! As in ya know, going out." Marik chirped.   
  
"And we all thought the dreadful tomb robber couldn't love a cat. How cute…" Yami said monotone.  
  
Yuugi just realized something. "Hey, do you think that's why he and Ryou went home? So they could have peace?"  
  
"Oooh! Someone's gonna get some lovin' tonight!" Jou hooted.  
  
"Shut up, baka." Honda said.  
  
"How do you know that this is going on now?" Malik asked his yami.  
  
"I saw them at the corner while trying to go find some geese to get revenge on them! Bakura had his arm around him… and then everything went black. It was odd."  
  
"Black?" Honda asked.  
  
"Yeah. Not because it's dark out and the street lights went off or anything. It was just… black." Marik replied.  
  
Malik had a look of worry on his face. 'What if it was…? No it couldn't be. It couldn't be Kutabare.'   
  
"What's the matter, Malik?" Yuugi asked.  
  
Malik shook his head and smiled. "It's nothing, I was just thinking of why Marik got passed out."  
  
"That is extremely bizarre. Maybe we should investigate?" Yami commended.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Yeah… I really want to know why I have this big bruise on my head. It hurts like hell!" Marik whined into Malik's shirt.   
Grandpa came into the living room to start the shop up. "Hello boys, what's the matter?"  
  
"Hey, Gramps." Jou said. He looked around the group to decide whether or not to say anything about what happened with Marik.  
  
"Kaiba sure did find an unusual place to sleep, ne?" Grandpa chuckled.  
  
Everyone started laughing in an weak way.  
  
"He sure did. I guess he was just exhausted from trying to fix his personal possession." Yuugi said.  
  
"Well, it seems that you need to clean up here soon, Yuugi. You know the shop opens at seven, right?" Grandpa nudged at his grandson.  
  
'Seven…' He forgot to tell Honda that Pegasus called! "Oh yeah… I'll do that soon Grandpa!"  
  
"Ok, well I'm gonna go put a blanket on Seto and then get the stocking started. You guys have fun." Soloman said and left the room to the shop part of his complex housing arrangement.   
  
"Honda?"  
  
"Yes Yuugi?"  
  
"Pegasus called for you about fifteen minutes ago. He wants you to be ready and seven." he said deeply, not wanting to be heard.   
  
"Oh?" is all Honda said.  
  
Yuugi nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you right when you woke up. I would of if I known that-"  
  
Honda cut off his friend. "It's ok Yuugi! I can just call it off, don't worry buddy."   
  
He went to the phone, giving a sincere smile to Yuugi telling him it was ok.  
  
Yami asked steaming with annoyance, "Now that's over with. Can we go outside and see what the fuck went on with Marik?"   
  
All the people in that room right then could hear whining on the phone that Honda was holding. They could make out 'Ahh! You don't wuv me Honda-wanda! You teeme!" ((A.N. meaning bastard in Japanese)) Honda had a weird look on his face and hung up the phone.   
  
"Aww Kami-sama. I'm glad that's over with!" Honda willingly exclaimed.  
  
The boys then set out into the dusk.  
  
Ryou's house… *swoons*  
  
"Ryou…?"  
  
"Yes, Bakura?"  
  
"How do I say this?" Bakura turned pale.  
  
"I know what you're gonna say. Don't worry." Ryou then hugged his yami and nuzzled his head into his chest.   
  
"Aishiteru…"   
  
"I love you too." Bakura said and fell asleep right there sitting up, with Ryou in his lap.  
  
At the infamous corner of Domino Street…  
  
"This is where I saw Bakura putting his arm around Ryou." Marik pointed.   
  
Malik ran over to where the point was and saw a crinkly piece of paper laying on the sidewalk untouched. *That most defiantly was not here before. What the fuck is going on here?!*  
  
**What do you mean, Malik?**  
  
*…*  
  
Marik glared at Malik. "What do you mean 'That was most defiantly was not here before?!?' What in the god's name are you trying to say hikari?!"   
  
Malik looked spaced out. He fell to the ground and uncrumpled the paper swiftly.  
  
'Malik:  
  
I have taken your pride from you. You have been tricked. If you haven't noticed my name is Kutabare. Meaning fuck you. If you haven't been so caught up of being in the starlight, you wouldn't of signed up for the contract I gave you.  
  
You have been screwed. You gave me the permission to look upon your doings and spy on you. I have taken your counterparts memory from the beginning of when he was pushed onto the floor and after. Don't worry though… I haven't raped him or anything. Yet. Now all I need for you to do is give me 500,000 yen and I will bother you nor your friends no longer. ((A.N: about $4,100 in U.S dollars.))  
  
Thank you for your time,  
  
Kutabare'  
  
Malik handed over the note to Marik. Not wanting to look at anyone or anything living. He wanted to die right there.  
  
Marik handed back the note to Malik a minute later.  
  
"Lets go." Marik said with no feeling in his voice.   
  
A few seconds after walking Marik turned around to Malik who was lagging behind. "How could you be stupid enough to even sign up for something you don't know what it is, Malik? I mean, even I wouldn't do that. Malik, seriously, what has gotten in you?"  
  
"Nothing." Malik spat at himself. "Forget about me! I'll do it on my own! I just don't know anymore…" He started breaking down crying on the ground.  
  
Marik sat down to comfort Malik. He sent the others back to the house and stayed there with Malik saying it was okay over and over.  
  
Malik shed tears into Marik's shoulder. "What the hell am I going to do? I have no way of getting that much money!"  
  
"We'll find a way. Somehow. No matter what. I want to help you, Malik. Not just for our sake, but for everyone else's." Marik said, rubbing Malik's back to settle him down.   
  
"You know what?" Malik said.  
  
"What?" Marik asked.  
  
"I never want to play a simple game of Truth or Dare ever again."  
  
Marik snickered. "I know. I don't either…"  
  
"The game isn't over yet though, is it?"  
  
"Not one bit." Marik said as he and Malik watched the sunrise.  
  
Kelsey: Yes, sad, ne? Well, that's the end of it. And no, it's not a cliffhanger~! I am going to start on a sequel extremely soon! This time I mean it. Even I want to know what happens next. SO next week, prepare for a sequel! I still need a name… but I think I can get that on my own. I officially end this fic! *sniffles* I'll miss it so much!… OH! If you're wondering about Bluey, Kaiba, Mai and Anzu… They'll be in the sequel. Everything will be the same as before. So have no fear! The drool infested plushie shall return! Mwahaha! ^^ Bye all! *glomps* 


End file.
